


Gabriel's Plan

by Tinigirl3211



Series: Archangel Amariel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels had a crappy Childhood, Basically Gabriel is alive and has a plan, Evil Lucifer (Supernatural), God is a dick, Happy Ending, Hurt Everyone Really, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, M/M, Original Female Character Archangel, Season 5 Supernatural fix it, Sorry Not Sorry, Tortured Good Guys, lots of agnst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinigirl3211/pseuds/Tinigirl3211
Summary: Gabriel knew there was no way he was ever going to beat his brother in a fight. He was the youngest of the 5 Archangels and call him a coward, but he wasn't going to fight his brother. So, he took the Winchesters and flew them back to their motel. Needless to say they weren't exactly happy he ran instead of fighting and so Gabriel decides to let them in on the plan he and his oldest sister Amariel made to trap Lucifer, the rings of the horseman. The guys still aren't sure weather they can trust Gabriel, but not seeing any other option they decide to work with him and his sister Amariel to stop LuciferBasically if Gabriel never fights Lucifer at the Hotel.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/ Gabriel, Sam Winchester/ Gabriel
Series: Archangel Amariel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910584
Kudos: 6





	1. Elysian Fields Motel

Gabriel wasn't looking forward to digging the Winchesters out of the hole they had dug while he was away. Sure he will be the first to admit he hadn't exactly done anything right lately, but they were putting the icing on the cake. After they had found out his identity as Gabriel he had decided to go visit his sister Amariel. Amariel had always been his go to person for advice for a multitude of reasons. The biggest was she was the oldest of the archangels and so she knew a lot about what was going on and the second being that she had basically raised him. So he had visited her house in Indiana and she talked some sense into him. That was how he found himself going to find the Winchesters and getting dragged into their mess with the pagans. He threw the doors open and gave them a disapproving look.

" Can't we all just get along?" he exclaimed deciding to silence the Winchesters before one of them stupidly decided to mess up is undercover identity.

" Sam, Dean you two always seem to get in so much trouble." Gabriel tutted as he walked past them.

" Loki," Balder frowned and Gabriel glanced at him with a bit of a raised eyebrow.

" Balder, Good to see you to. Did you forget to invite me or something?" Gabriel asked in mock hurt.

" And how and why exactly are you here?" Balder asked unenthusiasticlly.

" Well you know how Amariel is with giving information. Besides you can't argue that she would have useful information on the gigantic elephant in the room. The Apocalypse which she openly admitted to there being no way to stop it. But before we get to that I'm going to get rid of these two chuckle heads." Gabriel said snapping his fingers to send the Winchesters away.

" And whose side is Amariel on exactly? I mean I know she was the rebel archangel, but she has always stayed away from her siblings conflicts. She would never side with gods. She thinks we're monsters and hunts us down. She's no better then those hunters." Kali stated and Gabriel sighed.

" Amariel is on the side of humanity it's where she has always been and as long as the Apocalypse is still going on then Humanity isn't going to last long. We don't stand a chance against Lucifer and Michael and Amariel can't beat them ever since her powers were mostly bound by her father." Gabriel said hoping it would convince them that they were being idiots.

" Yeah well if she isn't going to be here then she'll be next." Ares stated cockily and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

" I'd love to see you try to fight Amariel. She'd kick your ass even better then Lucifer. She is still the oldest Archangel Ares, she isn't anyone you want to mess with." Gabriel stated amused at the thought of Amariel teaching these guys a lesson.

" Well maybe you could talk those vessels into letting us use them. You always have had a good silver tongue. " Kali told him.

" It would be my pleasure." Gabriel grinned before popping into the room he put the Winchesters in.

" Maybe gank a couple bastards if we're lucky." Dean stated and Gabriel laughed.

" And when are you ever Lucky?" Gabriel asked and the two whipped around to see him sitting in a chair.

" Well you know what, bite me Gabriel." Dean snarked and Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

" Maybe later." Gabriel remarked and Dean sighed.

" You know I should have known this does have your stink all over it." Dean frowned and Gabriel gave them a look.

" Actually I'm not behind the god squad wanting to offer you as sacrifices. I'm here because Amariel decided to pull my head out of my ass and told me to actually do something productive. Thought the best way to do that was to save your ass." Gabriel commented smartly as Dean gave him a really look.

" You want to pull us out of the fire?" He asked skeptically.

" Well not necessarily you, but I am sorry for how I've been acting. I haven't really been around people in centuries and to be honest I was a mess when Lucifer was banished. I tried, but Amariel was cast down soon after and I couldn't take seeing my family ripped a part and there was noting I could do to stop what happened back then. That's why I did what I did, but I did it the wrong way. I'm sorry." Gabriel apologized looking at Sam rather then Dean, because he was the one who deserved it.

" Wow this is a change, because a couple of months ago you were all for the role train and completely against us." Dean said obviously not buying what he was saying.

" Like I said Amariel talked to me-" Gabriel started, but Sam cut him off.

" OK so who is Amariel. I feel like we're missing something because her name has been thrown around so many times lately." Sam said and Gabriel gave a sad sigh.

" Amariel is the First born Archangel of Protection, Humanity, Time, Loyalty, and Magic. She taught us everything we knew, but our father didn't think she was worthy of being an Archangel because of her gender and so he forced her to be our teacher. She was never involved in what was going on between our Father and our brothers, but he thought she would turn against him after Lucifer and so he decided to banish her to Earth where her powers have been diminishing from lack of connection to haven." Gabriel explained trying to summarize his sister in as few of words as possible.

" So why haven't we seen her yet?" Sam asked and Gabriel shrugged.

" She's been busy trying to think of a way to get Lucifer back in the cage and told me to come find you guys. In my own opinion I don't really think she's right, but I'm not going to let Lucifer and Michael fight here tonight." Gabriel stated and Dean scoffed.

" And why do you care?" He asked and Gabriel gave him a look.

" Their my family and I'm not just going to let Lucifer destroy them like silly putty. Besides I do think Amariel had a point about you guys. The Archangels are dicks for the most part, but that's mostly because Dad raised Michael and Lucifer against one another and trained us to think Amariel was weak. Amariel is the only one of my family who still supported me even after I left. She got me my place with the pagans. I owe her and I don't want my brothers to kill each other. The only person who I can think of that is smart enough to prevent that is Amariel." Gabriel stated and Sam looked at his brother before looking towards him.

" You have any better ideas other then them fighting Satan?" He asked.

" I have a work in progress with Amariel, but Lucifer will turn them into finger paint so let's go before they can." Gabriel told them.

" Fine then just Zap us out of here." Dean stated and Gabriel glared at him.

" I can't Kali has you two stuck here. I'm going to go distract Kali to get you two's blood, whatever you two want to do while I do that is up to you." Gabriel told them disappearing and walking over to Kali's room.

" Hey Kali we need to talk." Gabriel stated and Kali glared at him.

" Leave Loki." She growled and Gabriel looked at her.

" Look Kali you might not like me anymore, but I am here to help you." Gabriel sighed and Kali laughed at him.

" You don't help anyone Loki. I had hoped you would take this seriously, but obviously you aren't." Kali stated dryly and Gabriel sighed.

" I am I talked to Amariel for a reason Kali, you guys don't stand a chance. Most of the others I don't care about, but you don't deserve to be slaughtered. None of you do so I'm begging you please leave this alone Kali." Gabriel pleaded and Kali's eyes softened slightly.

" I'm not running away with you Loki." Kali stated and he nodded before deciding to give her a hug when he felt a prick by his neck.

" I'm not stupid Gabriel. Nobody can just talk to Amariel. You're bound to me." Kali said showing him his blood on her hand. Kali dragged him back to the meeting room before shoving him into the chair and waiting a moment for the Winchesters to be dragged in. Kali sat down on him before slowly dragging out his fake blade.

" Don't Kali please." Gabriel said hoping that maybe she still cared a little about him as he did for her.

" You have an Archangel blade from the Archangel Gabriel." She whispered and she let the other's process it as he gave a slight wince.

" So I've got wings, Does it really matter? It doesn't change the fact that Lucifer will kill all of you. I know him better then anyone and you guys don't stand a chance." Gabriel stated.

" You're a spy." She growled and Gabriel scoffed.

" No I'm a traitor. I don't support any of them anymore other then Amariel. Lucifer should scare you Kali. He will kill you and that is how this will end." He stated with no hesitation in his voice.

" If it makes you feel better I am sorry." Kali told him before stabbing him and Gabriel shouted and allowed himself to glow a blinding white before turning limp. Gabriel sighed as he watched the fake get stabbed before hiding out in a car and waiting for Dean.

" Gabriel you're alive?" Dean asked shocked and Gabriel shrugged.

" I wasn't going to let Kali have my actual Blade that would be stupid." Gabriel remarked.

" So are you going to come help us face Lucifer?" Dean asked and Gabriel frowned.

" I can't fight my brother Dean. He will kill me, that Amariel promised." Gabriel sighed and Dean huffed off and Gabriel watched as Lucifer strolled right in paying him no mind and Gabriel had a moment of internal debate before deciding to go in sending a message to Amariel through Angel radio and hoping she was paying attention. He flew into the room and next to the Winchesters. 

" Hey guys better late then never huh?" He grinned before making Lucifer fly into a wall. Lucifer looked at him in shock as he stood with his blade ready.

" Lucy I'm home." Gabriel called helping Kali up as Lucifer got back up.

" Guys," Gabriel called and the Winchesters came and he glanced around the room before suddenly there was a flash of purple blinding light and Amariel was beside him. Her dark brown hair was in it's signature side cut style the brown locks curling in waves down one side of her head. Her dark purple eyes gleamed on her tan skin as she grabbed her blade. She was dressed in her signature Gothic purple corset, a black leather jacket, leather pants, and black combat boots.

" Go Gabriel, get them out of here." Amariel ordered as she pushed him and Kali towards the Winchesters.

" I'm not leaving you here Amariel." Gabriel hissed and Amariel glared at him her eyes held an Archangels wrath in them.

" I'll meet back up with you I promise I'll be back little brother. For now me and Lucifer need to talk." Amariel promised giving him a kiss on his forehead before Gabriel reluctantly lead them out of the hotel and back to Dean and Sam's motel.

" Thank you Gabriel." Sam said and Gabriel sighed.

" You're welcome, I just hope Amariel keeps her promise." He said sadly before leading Kali to a car so she could leave.

" I still don't forgive you." She stated harshly.

" I don't expect you to, but I don't care about that anymore. I'm just happy you're alive." Gabriel said and she left and he went back to the motel room where they waited ten minutes until there was a crash and Amariel appeared her clothes torn and one hand grasping her side.

" I'm sorry Gabriel I couldn't kill him." She muttered as she stumbled over to him.

" That's ok thanks for the save." Dean said and Sam raised his eyebrow at him as he went over to go help Amariel with her wound.

" It was something I should've done a long time ago, but I'm gonna need time to heal before I try and face him again." Amariel sighed as Dean started helping her close the many gashes Lucifer had left on her body.

" I'm Dean by the way." Dean stated awkwardly and Amariel gave a pained laugh.

" I know all humans, it's a part of my job as an Archangel of Humanity. I was meant to watch over all of you." She stated with a wince.

" And you have done brilliantly Amariel. You are an amazing hunter and you saved us. I won't ask you to do anything else, but you should probably tell them you're plan." Gabriel said as he started stitching up her shoulder wound. Amariel nodded before telling them all about her plan about using the horsemen's rings to trap before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Amariel was trying her best to think of a way to find pestilence, but he had always been a hard person to catch. She wasn't necessarily worried about death since he owed her in more ways then one, but they were running out of time and she was getting frustrated.

" Have you Found anything Amariel?" Gabriel asked and Amariel let out a huff.

" Tracking the horsemen is a lot harder then you might think Gabriel. Having War and Famine out of the way certainly helps, but they are the easiest of the four to track. Pestilence likes to stay more under the radar." Amariel sighed and Dean placed a hand on her arm.

" Just keep looking Amariel, I know we all appreciate it and that you have the best chance of finding him for us." Dean assured her, but Amariel just frowned.

" I appreciate the confidence in my skills, but I think they are falsely earned. It's been a week and I've gotten no where." Amariel said running a hand through her dark brown locks.

" Well then perhaps I can help." A voice offered and Crowley appeared in the safe house they were staying in.

" We're not getting help from a demon. How stupid do you think we are?" Gabriel snarled and while normally Amariel would agree with that sentiment she didn't see Any other option.

" Gabriel he may be our only shot, please you know I wouldn't be doing this if i had a choice." Amariel said and he glared at Crowley before backing off to a different room.

" Look Amariel I appreciate that your keeping an open-mind, but Crowley lied to us before and it cost us the lives of two very good hunters." Sam stated and Amariel frowned deeply conflicted with this choice.

" Look Moose I didn't mean to get your friends killed. It was their choice and I truly thought the Colt would work on Lucifer. I paying for it now since he is sending people after me to kill me. Luckily enough for me though I'm not the only demon who wants to kill Lucifer. I have a contact that would be willing to help your chase for pestilence." Crowley offered and Amariel relaxed slightly.

" Alright Crowley, I'll bite. What's the price? " Amariel asked and the two brothers looked at her in shock.

" Amariel you can't be serious? We can find him a different way then getting a demon involved" Dean stated and Amariel gave him a helpless shrug.

"Dean I appreciate your optimism and confidence in me. Seriously I haven't had somebody trust me that completely since the dark ages. I'm not getting anywhere with pestilence, but if I can narrow down the area I can use my grace to track him the rest of the way. Besides I'm an archangel Crowley should know better then to mess with me." Amariel told them, but not before shooting Crowley with a wary glare.

" I get it warning received Starling. Back to my offer though, you have to leave the Moose out of this. My contact has a past with him which isn't much of a surprise since the two of you have decimated the demon population. This meeting stays between Starling and Squirrel no one else." Crowley spoke and Amariel could see Sam was about to protest and so she spoke before he could.

" Perhaps that is for the best. I know you want to help Sam, truly I do. The problem is that the Winchesters are not known for their restraint. I can only worry about one of you. Though if you do want to help I can have you and Gabriel go after Death. Gabriel has some past experience with that horseman and he could use some help." Amariel offered and while Sam seemed annoyed he reluctantly accepted that he wasn't going to win against her.

" And I can assume you're going to go with her Dean?" Sam asked and Dean shot him a guilty look.

" Amariel will need backup. Besides what she said does make sense, you two will cover more ground if you don't have a third wheel." Dean shrugged and Amariel smiled brightly at him.

" Well then you and Crowley can get ready, I need to talk to Gabriel real quickly. Dean, I'm going to give you this necklace so I can track you. I'll be right with you." Amariel promised before she headed out of the hotel using her bond to find Gabriel who was in the other room frowning slightly.

" So what did the cockroach want?" Gabriel asked and Amariel gave him a look.

" I know you were listening Gabriel. You know better then to try and hide information from me." Amariel stated and Gabriel sighed in response.

"Fine, your right, as always. I don't like this idea, but I know I won't win an argument with you since you're as stubborn as a mule so I'm grudgingly agreeing to this plan of yours." Gabriel said and Amariel wrapped him in a hug.

" Thank you Gabriel. You won't regret letting me go." Amariel promised and Gabriel gave a tired sigh.

" I sure hope so since you were always the smart one of the family, but be careful Amariel. I just got you back and I trust that weasel as far as I trust Lucy." Gabriel replied and Amariel nodded.

" You be careful as well and please take care of Sam. I fear that he may try to take things into his own hands if he thinks we are unreliable and in true Winchester fashion it will probably end up as one of them being a martyr for the other and blowing up in everyone's faces. Stay safe Trickster." Amariel said fondly hugging her brother one last time.

"You too Psyren." He told her and she walked out before using her powers to trace the purple crystal star necklace she had given to Dean. She teleported and found herself next to Dean in a office like room with a man sitting in front of a desk.

" Crowley didn't tell me that you were bringing an angel. Which one are you? Naomi, Anna, Avianna?" he asked and Amariel scoffed offended.

" Amariel." She stated and he raised his eyebrow slightly at her.

" Well I haven't heard of you before what are you the angel of?" He asked and Amariel thought a bit about weather or not telling him was a good idea before deciding she couldn't resist.

" First off, I'm an Arch-angel not an angel. And to answer your question i rule over time, humanity, loyalty, protection, magic, and the mind."Amariel replied with a smirk as the demon gave her a look.

" Well then what do i owe the pleasure of an archangels presence?" He asks and Amariel gives Dean the look to tell him.

" well I have been informed that you are interested in getting the horsemen's rings back." Dean stated and Amariel flashed him a shocked look, but quickly concealed it assuring her self that Dean knew what he was doing.

" Oh really? who told you that?" He asked amused and Dean gave him a confused look.

" Oh you know folks." He stuttered awkwardly and Amariel was slowly having less reassurance that Dean knew what he was doing.

" Well let me tell you something. The rings really have no use to me since they cannot heal the horsemen and so the only thing I want from you is retribution." he said and punched Dean in the face knocking him to the floor and breaking his nose.

" Dean, run" Amariel hollered as she started blocking his punches not wanting to kill him because of his information. Luckily enough Dean listened running over to the elevator as the two began trading punches.

" You really picked a loyal friend sweetheart. Now look, I don't have any particular bone to pick with you so how about you let me go after Dean and you can go fly back to heaven." The demon offered and Amariel scoffed at him. 

" He was following my orders and he knows I can handle myself. If I was you I would be a lot more concerned about fighting me." Amariel told him before she ran towards him doing a fancy spin kick knocking him out cold. Amariel put him over her shoulder and ridding down the elevator to see a very Dean and a nonchalant Crowley.

" You alright Amariel?" He asked eyeing the bruised and blood that was coming from her busted lip.

" I'll heal, but I'm starting to think I should have listened to Gabriel. You're an Ass." Amariel growled at Crowley who only raised his arms up in surrender.

"What else did you expect when working with a demon." He shrugged and Amariel glared fiercely at him before they all got in the impala. 

" Here Dean let me heal your nose." Amariel offered before he started driving and she focused on using her grace to heal his nose.

" Thanks." He muttered starting the car and Amariel spent the car ride focusing on healing her own wounds. They drove back to the safe house and dropped the demon off in the basement. Amariel was just about to take off the bag when Sam came in.

" Sam I need you to stay focused on the mission ok." Dean told him and Sam gave him a confused look.

" I don't understand what this is about." Sam said and Amariel sighed.

" I'm doing this because I trust you." Dean added and before either of the two of them could respond the demon did.

" Sam?" he asked and Sam's eyes widened and Amariel decided there was no point keeping the hood on so she took it off.

" Brady?" Sam asked in shock and Amariel listened as the two talked about how Brady had always been a demon and had caused someone named Jess's death.

" Dean." Amariel said her tone held warning in it as Sam started towards him and Dean dragged him out leaving the two alone.

" I guess it's just you and me again sweet heart." He grinned and Amariel pulled out the other chair and glared at him.

" Oh shut up. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Lucifer is going to kill everyone on this planet angels, humans, demons, it won't matter. So either you tell me how to find Pestilence or we're all going to die anyway." Amariel stated and Brady gave her a skeptical look.

" Lucifer created us, why would he have done that just to kill us?" Brady asked though Amariel knew it was a rhetorical question.

" I know Lucifer better then anyone else and he doesn't care about anyone other then himself. Ever since he took up the mark of Cain he has grown selfish and corrupted. If you really think he cares at all about you demons then you truly know nothing about my little brother." Amariel stated giving a dry laugh.

" Yeah well we will just have to agree to disagree then." He said and Amariel just shrugged.

" Ok well I gave you a choice, but let me tell you something Brady. I was the very first arch-angel and I taught Lucifer everything. Granted Gabriel was always my favorite, but I'm sure you have seen how cruel he can be. I'll let you think a bit about where he got it from." Amariel offered leaving him to go talk to Dean.

" How's Sam?" She asked and Dean sighed.

" He's blowing off steam." Dean stated pointing to outside.

" Probably for the best that he gets some air. It's never easy seeing someone who has killed our loved ones." Amariel sighed.

" How's it coming with you?" Dean asked and Amariel sat down on the couch next to him.

" I'm letting him stew a bit. I'm kind of still hoping that I won't have to hurt him." Amariel told him and Dean raised his eyebrow at her.

" He's the demon who killed Sam's girlfriend." Dean stated in disbelief.

" He still used to be human and there is a reason Gabriel chose me to help him. I'm not a violent person Dean. Violence can corrupt your soul and the longer you live the more the eat at you and the more chances you have to turn completely." Amariel stated and Dean placed his hand on her arm for support.

" You're a better person then most people then." Dean told her and she gave him a forced smile.

" Well I am an arch-angel. Wish me luck." Amariel stated and she came back in and Brady raised his eyebrow at her.

" Oh so the arch-angel is back. I'm so scared." He stated and Amariel gave a dark laugh.

" You should be, very few get the honor of having me personally integrate them. For a long time I was heaven's general before God banished me because he was scared I was two powerful. Lucifer was the last person I had to do this to and that was right before I shoved him in the cage I built." Amariel stated and she tried to keep herself from thinking about how sad she had been during that.

" So what you're going to torture me? Go ahead, I live in hell I have seen worse." He challenged and Amariel shook her head at him.

" Clearly you weren't listening to me when I introduced myself. I'm not going to torture you at least not in the mundane way. I'm the arch-angel of the mind. I used to be called Psyren, not just because of my silver tongue, but because I have spectacular psionic abilities. I don't need to torture you because I can just get the information from your mind." Amariel stated and she put his head between her hands and closed her eyes in concentration. Images flashed before her eyes and she was bombarded with different scenes all horrific and bloody. She steeled herself continuing through forcing her focus on pestilence and there was a couple of other people before another series of images flashed before her eyes all about pestilence. Amariel then pulled out of his mind taking a deep shaky breath. She collected herself before walking out to be faced with Dean looking at her with a small frown.

" Are you ok?" He asked and she gave him a small nod.

" I've got the information. You can tell Sam that Brady is all his." she stated and she left to one of the rooms before letting her tears fall. What she had saw in his mind was truly horrific and a small part of her wished she had the heart to torture him. Before she could compose herself though Gabriel walked in and sat next to her.

" Dean explained to me what happened. The two of them left with Crowley to kill him. You did good Amariel." Gabriel told her and Amariel sniffled slightly.

" I don't feel good Gabriel. What I saw, I really wish I hadn't." Amariel said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

" I know, I'm sorry we made you do that." Gabriel said and he wrapped her in a hug and for the first time in a long time Amariel allowed herself to breakdown and cry into the embrace of her favorite brother.


End file.
